Lord Darigan's Worse Nightmare
by Azzandra
Summary: ...is in the person of a hyper Zafara. Meridellians ought to like this. Draconians might too, hehe... R&R (now revamped)


Lord Darigan's Worse Nightmare by Miss_Laddy  
  
Author Note: Now, kiddies, I'm not going to say what species or how Lord Darigan looks like, since the Staff might want to keep it a relative secret until the very last moment. I am, however, going to make his life a living hell.  
  
__________  
  
The halls of the Darigan Citadel were mostly decorated with bone motifs. The floor was slippery and the walls were completely black, with the exception of Draconian shields here and there. It was also freakishly quiet. Or not...  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a rainbow bundle of fluff on wheels zoomed by Lord Darigan, almost knocking him over. He was merely on his way to the throneroom and didn't quite expect for a... thing... to zoom past him.  
  
"Good faeries, what was that thing?!" Lord Darigan thought out loud.  
  
"What thing?" a faerie Lupe that happened to pass by asked. She had a Necklace of the Water Faerie around her neck and was casually filing her claws.  
  
"That-- that colourful thing on wheels!"  
  
"Oh!" the Lupe, Pry, laughed. "That's just my baby sister on rollerblads!"  
  
Lord Darigan straightened himself, not wanting to look bad. Especially in front of a recruit.  
  
"And I thought WE were in a desperate state..." he muttered under his breath. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"I'm baby-sitting her, silly!" Pry said as if he was supposed to know that.  
  
"This is not a day-care center!" he growled, taking a step towards her and clenching his fists in annoyance.  
  
"It is at how much my owner pays me!" Pry retorted. "'Sides, how much trouble could she possibly be? Only one little rainbow Zafara!"  
  
"Oh, alright, I guess..." Lord Darigan relunctantly agreed. He couldn't believe the Lupe's atitude towards her superior. He gave up more because he wasn't in the mood for punishing.  
  
"Hey, Pry, c'mon already!" a shadow Uni hollered from the next corridor, clopping her hooves impatiently. She kept looking right and left, bored out of her mind.  
  
"Coming, Endage!" Pry ran towards her cousin, Endage. Endage was actually her owner's sister's pet and altough their owners hated eachother, they got along just fine.  
  
"Ugh, my mane is messy!" Endage commented, straightening her mane.  
  
"End, the lab ray has gotten to your brain!" Pry laughed. True, Endage was a lab pet. You wouldn't live long if you called her a lab rat, since her owner's nickname was Rodent and... well, let's just say Endage considered humans inferior.  
  
"H-hey, where are you going?!" Lord Darigan asked, suddenly realising he'd be alone with the hyperactive bundle of fluff. He hated children...  
  
"Duh! To fight Morris, dummy!" Endage cut in. She scowled at Darigan and tugged Pry's paw, heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait, what about your sister?" he insisted.  
  
"Mom doesn't need to know about this!" Pry waved goodbye, smiled conspyratively and followed Endage to the BattleDome.  
  
Lord Darigan had a bad feeling about this. I mean a BAD bad feeling. Like something was going to happen and he wouldn't like it.  
  
He turned around and headed towards his throneroom. Like the rest of the Citadel, it had black walls and shields hung on them. The distance between the door and the throne must've been eight meters. Which means eight meters of a dusty black rug. At the door, there were two Skeith guardians. At least, they were suppose to be there...  
  
Shock and anger hit his face as in his seat sat (scary music) the true femme fatale, Charmy!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screamed.  
  
"Who me?" Charmy, the rainbow Zafara, with pink rollerblades and a casket on her head, stared at Lord Darigan innocently. She blinked a few times and looked around her, trying to figure out who the scary stranger was talking about.  
  
"Who else?!" Lord Darigan screamed again.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe him, or him, or maybe even him..." she pointed at different Draconian Skeiths and Moehogs cowering in corners.  
  
"What have you done to them?" the king lowered his voice and leaned back.  
  
"Nothin', I just offered to play with them and they just--" Charmy started gesticulating.  
  
"Please, don't tell me, I bet it's horrible!" he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
Lord Darigan walked over to his throne and folded his arms, sitting there, in front of Charmy. He cleared his throat and even growled under his breath.  
  
"What?" Charmy asked.  
  
"GET OFFA MY THRONE!" he yelled.  
  
Charmy, taken by surprise, flinched and while starting to slip, tried to grab hold of the throne. Not successfully, as she fell on the floor anyway. And down the three steps...  
  
"Ouch, my tushie!" she complained, rubbing herself and wincing in pain as she hit the bruised spot.  
  
"Now scat, you... hyperactive little squirt!" Lord Darigan hissed, motioning towards the door.  
  
"But I like you!" Charmy whined.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Soooooooo..."  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Charmy rollerbladed around Lord Darigan's throne, while he whimpered softly and covered his head with his hands. His headache was already unbearable and all because of a... of a... he restrained himself from thinking what the little monster was.  
  
"C'mon, play with me!" Chamy kept insisting.  
  
"Play what?!" Lord Darigan cracked.  
  
"Well, how's about..."  
  
Later...  
  
"I don't know about this..." Lord Darigan whimpered in unusual fear. A sweatdrop slipped down the side of his head.  
  
"C'mon, bungee-jumpping is fuuuuuuuun!" Charmy made giant puppy-eyes (and Zafaras have cute eyes as it is). She tied a rope around Lord Darigan, smiling reassuringly. Altough with this Zafara, smiling spelt doom.  
  
"Oh... alright, if you'll leave me alone..."  
  
He closed his eyes and jumpped off the Citadel's roof, "What Dreams May Come" style.  
  
Charmy watched him for a second in excitement, before she looked at the rope. Then, her smile diappeared, letting know she goofed something up again.  
  
"Oops!" she stated, after which a loud a crash could be heard "I apparently forgot to tie the rope!" she snickered. "Everybody okay down there?!" Charmy asked, while leaning to see where Lord Darigan was.  
  
A painful moan replied to her question.  
  
"Guess not..."  
  
In the throneroom...  
  
"Ouch. Ouch. Owie-ouch. Owowowouchie..."  
  
"Quit complaining!" Charmy said, as she tied a bandage around Lord Darigan's leg. "It could've been worse!"  
  
"I doubt that..." Lord Darigan sighed, with bandages hangging on every part of his body. That headache suddenly spread all across his body.  
  
"Well, how about a game of Shapeshifter? I love Shapeshifter..." Charmy leaned dreamily on Lord Darigan's injured foot, while he gritted his teeth in pain.  
  
"No! That is a... a thieves' game! I refuse to play it!" Lord Darigan folded his arms.  
  
"Well, we could always play dress-up..."  
  
"How do you play Shapeshifter again?"  
  
Later...  
  
"ARGH! It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Lord Darigan yelled, hitting the game with a fist.  
  
"I don't get it, I've got to level 56 while you still haven't passed level 1. You must be defective. You REAAAAALLLLLYYY need that orb, Dary." Charmy giggled, as she passed yet another level of Shapeshifter. She may be hyper, but boy, was she good at Shapeshifter (and puzzles in general).  
  
"Don't call me that!" Dary--er, Lord Darigan retorted.  
  
"I'm bored, this game is too easy." Charmy leaned on the puzzlebox, yawning slightly.  
  
"Well, I suppose you have a suggestion, too..." Lord Darigan muttered.  
  
"How's about we play 'Experiments Gone Wrong'?" Charmy started bouncing.  
  
"How do you play that?" he asked, knowing fom the start that the game would involve something else to get him through alot of pain.  
  
"Well, first you need a subject to experiment on--"  
  
"No way am I playing that!" the king cut in. "Where did you learn that from, anyway?"  
  
"From Mina. She does experiments on Petpets." Charmy snickered.  
  
Lord Darigan rolled his eyes. This menace was wasting the only shred of sanity he had left. A brilliant, but nasty plan hit him. After rubbing his hands and chuckling a bit, he straightened himself.  
  
"Listen, I have a suggestion to make. I have to go out for a second. These nice Skeiths will keep you company until I come back, alright?" Lord Darigan inched towards the door.  
  
He signaled the Skeiths silently and they jumpped Charmy as soon as their leader walked out the door.  
  
Lord Darigan listened closely as fighting sounds came from the throneroom. After several minutes of yells and the sound of wepons clicking against each other, only painful moans could be heard.  
  
He came in only to see Charmy yet again on his throne, while the Skeiths were spread around the room, injured. They were, as opposed to his plan, the ones moaning.  
  
"WHAT ON--" he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Lieutenent, bring me a basket and a blanket, will you? A pacifier, too... I have an idea..."  
  
Later, Meridell's front gate... Jeran peeked out the door only to see a basket covered with a pink blanket. He lifted the blanket slowly with his sword to see a baby rainbow Zafara in it. It giggled softly and made large puppy eyes.  
  
"Some desperate mother must've abandoned the poor guy." he picked the basket up and went inside, cooing at the little rascal.  
  
The gate hadn't been closed yet, that desperate screams, crashes and breaking glass could be heard from the Meridell Castle. All followed by a mere "Oops!" and a giggle.  
  
"Yup..." Lord Darigan smirked while seating comfortably in his throne. "Peace and quiet..."  
  
The day seemed perfect. His headache was gone, he got rid of the runt and got revenge. Yup, everything was perfect...  
  
The End 


End file.
